


Just a Reward

by bi_time_lord



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Pears, tenth doctor and rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_time_lord/pseuds/bi_time_lord
Summary: After they returned back to the TARDIS Rose Tyler noticed something wasn't quite right with the Doctor. Finally after repeatedly asking he tells her that he is sick; his medicine isn't quite what she was expecting.





	Just a Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure where this came from and I don't know where it went at one point. I know there will no doubt be spelling/grammar mistakes because A) I am definitely not the best at spelling or grammar (*cough* I failed GCSE English and I have to retake it) and B) This was only something I quickly wrote just to practise writing ten x rose since I haven't in a while. I think it went pretty well in my opinion even if my writing with these two is a little rusty.

"Doctor?" Rose questioned for the third time. The Time Lord ignored her yet again, twisting a dial and pulling a lever, using an arm to support himself after feeling light headed. "Doctor?" She said again before rushing to his side managing to keep him from falling as his arm slipped off the console, almost causing him to crash to the floor with a nasty cut to his head. "Are you okay?" "It's just from running about." He muttered trying to stand on his own

"It's just from running about." He muttered trying to stand on his own to feet. "Those guards really put up a chase eh?" "Doctor you're never like this after running about." Rose knitted her brows together trying to figure out what he was keeping from her. "Normally it is me who

"Doctor you're never like this after running about." Rose knitted her brows together trying to figure out what he was keeping from her. "Normally it is me who is tired out not you."

"I'm nine hundred and five." He protested. "Of course I'm going to start to get tired out before you." "Doctor." She frowned not even trying to sugar coat it this time. "What is wrong with you?" The Doctor sighed. She wasn't going to give up anytime soon. So persistent and always pressing on with questions. The Doctor quietly mumbled making the blonde slightly lean closer to him to try and understand. "Sorry?" She asked having not heard him. The Doctor repeated himself slightly louder. She still couldn't hear him, swearing that he was talking in some other language, possibly Gallifreyan. "Sorry I didn't hear you again."

"I'm sick." He groaned. "Sick?" She repeated tilting her head slightly to the side. "

"Yes, Rose." He nodded groaning at how fast he moved his head. "I am sick." The blonde companion then started to giggle making the Doctor look at her a little confused. "This isn't something to laugh about Rose." He seriously told her, only making the blonde giggle even louder. "Rose I'm serious." He added. "You're-" She pointed at him making the Time Lord remember this was exactly what she did when laughing at him with Sarah Jane. "What?" He looked at her. "You're-" She repeated cutting herself off with laughter. "Rose what is it?"

"The Doctor with the 'superior biology' who don't get sick is actually sick!" She finally got out.

"Very funny Rose." He grumbled. The human blinked actually noticing that he was looking quite pale by now. Pale and green. Not a good match for him.

"Sorry." She mumbled actually feeling a little guilty. He never actually got sick before, this was something she should probably be worrying about than laughing at him for. "What's wrong with you then?"

"I don't know." He replied.

"So do we do a scan or?"

"No." He shook his head.

"No?"

"I only need the medicine that will defiantly cure whatever I managed to catch."

"And what is that then?" She questioned a hand on her hip.

"A pear." He quietly muttered not looking at his companion.

"Oh." She blinked only to start giggling again. She knew how much he hated- no despised the fruit. "You got to eat a pear." She laughed only making him groan again in annoyance. Rose Tyler really wasn't helping or making this any better.

"You know I won't have one actually." He sniffed tilting his nose up at the thought of having to eat one of the fruits. "I'll get better on my own." The Doctor then turned around and went to walk away, leaving his companion to her own laughter only to stop when she grabbed his arm as he fell to the floor.

"Doctor?" She questioned actually looking worried when she helped him back up.

"My leg just decided it was going to have a nap. It isn't a problem Rose." He waved her off. "Honestly I'm fine."

"You don't look it." She protested eyeing him.

"And you look Time Lord, doesn't mean you are one." He countered taking his arm away from her again.

"Doctor." She grabbed his wrist giving him a pointed look. "You're having a pear whether it is the last thing I make you do." Rose gave him a stern look. The Doctor swallowed hard. She was extremely serious about this. He was actually scared of her. 

\----

"Eat it." She shoved the fruit into his face, the Doctor leant back tilting his face to the side and away from the pear. "Eat it, Doctor." She repeated.

"No." He protested using his palm to push the fruit, and her hand away.

"Do you want to feel better?" She asked. The Doctor stared at her for a long time. Obviously thinking about the possible outcomes; there was nothing worse than eating a pear. 

"No."

"Doctor." She sighed.

"I'm not eating it for anything."

"If you eat it I'll give you a kiss." 

"What?" He strangled out. The Time Lords eyes popped out of their socks at the thought of Rose Tyler's lips on his. 

"I'll give you a kiss." She repeated. "If you eat the fruit."

"And." He looked at her slightly terrified. "And why would you do that."

"As a reward." She shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Just a reward?" He mumbled out.

"If you want it to be 'just a reward' Doctor." 

"Are you." He watched her carefully. "Are you sure."

"Positive."

"Okay." He swallowed slightly nodding, placing his hand out he looked at her. "Can I have the fruit, please."

"Of course." She grinned placing it in his hand. The Doctor studied it for a moment. Slowly moving his arm up and down as if he was weighing it. Suddenly he bit into it and squeezed his eyes shut before they relaxed. The flavour bursting in his mouth. A flavour that wasn't wasn't as bad as he remembered it to be.

"Well?" Rose looked at it.

"It was okay." He sniffed. "But I still want my reward.

"Of course." She grinned moving over towards him. "Just a reward."

"Obviously." The Doctor nodded. 

Rose then lightly pecked his lips before she wrapped her arms around the Doctors neck. The simple kiss becoming much longer. The Doctor firmly gripped onto her waist pulling her closer while her fingers lightly threaded through the end of his hair on the nape of his neck. Their kiss quickly became much deeper and passionate.

Needless to say, it wasn't 'just a reward' or the only reward the Doctor got from Rose that night. They were also not the last.


End file.
